1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable diapers, and in particular, to disposable diapers enabling the male sex organ to be drawn out easily.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, absorbent articles for use by elderly persons, physically disabled, etc., including, for example, disposable diapers, training underpants, and incontinent underpants have been proposed. The absorbent articles are properly used in accordance with a wearer's lifestyle and care level. For example, disposable diapers are intended for elderly persons and physically disabled who have difficulty in excretory function, and are used as auxiliary tools for excretion, or alternatively as sanitary goods for care, by retaining and absorbing excrement without leakage.
In some cases, disposable diapers may be used not only by persons who have difficulties in urination on their own, but also by persons who can urinate on their own, such as physically disabled of mild incontinence and elderly persons who can walk. However, the physically disabled of mild incontinence and the elderly persons who can walk are often reluctant to wear a diaper, due to the impression that diapers are usually intended to be used by persons who have difficulties in urinating on their own. This is because, for leak prevention purposes, the conventional diapers do not have such an urination opening, etc. for drawing out the male sex organ, as typical male underwear. Hence, when a wearer urinates, the wearer has to enter a single room, etc., and perform a different action from a usual urinating action at the time of urination, such as removal of the diaper. This action is very complicated, especially for male wearers, thereby increasing the reluctance to wear the diaper.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-080996 discloses an absorbent article that enables drawing out of the male sex organ, even when a diaper is worn.
The absorbent article disclosed in the above Publication includes an inner sheet, an outer sheet, and an intermediate sheet disposed therebetween. The absorbent article further includes a paper-diaper main body that can be divided into an abdomen part positioned on the abdomen of a wearer wearing the absorbent article, a back part positioned on the back thereof, and a crotch part disposed therebetween, and an absorber stuck to the crotch part of the paper-diaper main body. The inner and outer sheets of the abdomen part are formed with perforations for forming openings through which the male sex organ can be drawn out when worn. By disengaging a fastening member and shifting the intermediate sheet, the openings of the inner and outer sheets communicate with each other so as to form a through hole in the abdomen part. This enables the wearer to draw out the male sex organ, even when wearing the paper diaper.
However, with the paper diaper disclosed in the above Publication, it is difficult to widen the opening for drawing out the male sex organ, which is formed in the inner and outer sheets of the abdomen part as simple openings. When the wearer urinates, the paper diaper requires various actions for drawing out the male sex organ from the opening. For example, when drawing out the male sex organ, he has to disengage the fastening member of the intermediate sheet to shift the intermediate sheet. This makes it difficult for the wearer, who may only be able to use one hand due to paralysis, etc., to urinate on his own. Moreover, a peculiar sound is liable to be generated when the intermediate sheet is separated from the fastening member. Therefore, when the wearer urinates, others might be aware that he is wearing the paper diaper. This increases the reluctance to use the paper diaper.